


The Last of Team Free Will

by sklynn46



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gah, M/M, canon-ish verse, cas is papa, dean is daddy, i am such domestic destiel fluff trash, i know nothing about how to adopt children, like the absolute last episode they will ever make, lovely fluff that i think we all need, the fluff will rot your teeth, the world was in chaos and now it is slowly returning to normal, then i'm lying, there are babies, this is after the last episode of the show, this is precious, unless the keep going after the darkness is defeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklynn46/pseuds/sklynn46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after whatever the last episode would be in the Supernatural series. If the Darkness isn't the big bad any more at that point then screw that it'll be canon divergent. This is fluffy. Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy. There are children and adorableness. Prepare yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Kimi for being awesome and always beta-ing my works. She rocks go follow her on tumblr (https://upsidedown-minstrel.tumblr.com)  
> this is my first pure fluff fic. I'm excited.

**Five years after the darkness is defeated (cuz we all know its goin down yo)**

Cas hears a scream.

He used to dart towards it ready to protect and kill, but now he just shakes his head fondly. He goes to the window to see two boys and a girl throwing water balloons, and Sam trying to dodge the ones that go astray.

He really hopes Ashton and Joseph go to bed easy tonight, and that their dad doesn’t give them a ton of sugar.

Cas smiles more now. Gone is the super serious, always literal, angel of the Lord. Now he is Cas. Not Castiel, just Cas. Cas Winchester.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He glances down at his hand where the sunlight glints off the gunmetal band around his finger. He remembers Sam’s toast at the bar after their crazy stunt. “Thank you United States Supreme Court for finally giving everyone marriage rights so that these idiots could get hitched at the next courthouse they drove by.” But hey, Sam got married in Vegas to a crazy person who drugged him. Cas and Dean’s wedding was way more respectable. Dean even wore a tie.

Dean goes back to flipping the burgers on the grill. He can’t let a little reminiscing result in wasted burgers. Ash and Joe ran passed him almost knocking into the grill.

“Woah! Hey boys. No running next to the grill. I ain’t drivin nobody to the emergency room today.”

“Dad, that’s a double negative!” Ash shot back as he ran behind his brother, taking aim with a rather impressive water balloon.

Dean shook his head. That one took after his papa for sure.

The darkness took a lot of lives, and Ashton and Joseph mother just happened to be one of them. The boys were two when it happened. Dean had been contacted just after she died. Turns out he has twin boys, and she actually put his name, or well alias, on the birth certificate. How the hell he got custody was a mystery, but it could probably be attributed to all the chaos caused by the darkness.

Ash looked just like Dean. Blond hair that he’ll never admit is blond. It’s light brown thank you very much. Green eyes that sparkled when he was being mischievous, and freckles. So many freckles.

Joe on the other hand looked like his mother. Well, he looked like Cas too. Dark hair, clear blue eyes. What can Dean say, he’s got a type.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam is over by the porch digging through the cooler. He knows he hid a Dr. Pepper down here somewhere. He chuckles to himself there’s not a beer in sight. Cas might keep the occasional bottle of wine, but otherwise there was no alcohol in the house. He was proud of Dean for cutting back, and then pretty much quitting. Sam looked over at the picnic table where his little girl was sitting. She was four now and had her long brown hair done up in pigtails. She started out blond, that’s why the named her Jessica. Sam married Natalie about a year after the darkness was destroyed. He had saved her from it. She was a hunter too, but less experienced than the Winchesters. They had taken her in at the bunker, because well, they needed all the help they could get to fight the darkness. Sam was just glad they waited to get married and have kids. That last battle was nasty, and man is he glad that there weren’t any kids to get mixed up in that.

That battle ended with the darkness being banished, and Dean getting a phone call about his sons. Yeah that threw them all for a loop. But there is no use dwelling on the past. Sam smiled, he’s done that a lot over the past couple of years.

“Daddy!” A shrill little voice yelled. Shrill yet endearing.

“What is it Jess?”

“Mommy has to take Bobby inside to change his diaper!”

“Ok, sweetie.” He chuckled. She always had to tell him exactly what her mom was doing. Especially now that she was **supposed to be on bed rest because she was as big as a house** , but she was stubborn. Twins the doctor said. A boy and a girl due any day now, and they still needed to pick out names.

~~~~~~~~~

Natalie walked inside with her youngest son, for now anyway, Bobby. “Hey Cas, how’s little miss today?” She asked as she walked into the nursery to the changing table. Cas was picking up a fussing Mary Ellen, trying to soothe her.

She had been with them for about a year now. She was two. The Foster program in their town wasn’t that great, but they had all the necessary paper work, or at least attained the paper work, and knew for sure they would be great parents. Hell they already had twin boys, who’s to say they couldn’t handle a little baby girl.

She had dark skin, wild curly hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes Cas had ever seen. Cas had been researching in Youtube, and now he could wrestle her hair up to the top of her head and put it in a neat bow. As soon as he picked her up she calmed down and giggle at her papa.

“Well looks like someone just wanted attention after her nap,” Cas cooed at Mary Ellen. Natalie laughed next to him at seeing the baby’s sudden change in temperament.

“She has really got you guys wrapped around her tiny, little finger.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, “she does.”

Mary Ellen was turning two today. Dean and Cas had a whole barbeque planned so all of the kids could have fun and burn of the sugar they ingest by eating too much cake. He bounced her on his hip while she babbled.

“da…da!” She squealed.

Cas just shook his head and took her outside. She was such a daddy’s girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looked up from the grill when he heard Mary Ellen’s excited squeals. He saw Cas heading his way with his arms full of a squirmy baby that was making grabby-hands at her daddy.

“Need some help there, babe?” Dean laughed as he reached for his little girl. He leaned in and pecked Cas on the lips.

Cas smiled, and handed Mary Ellen off to her most favorite father. He took Dean’s place at the grill. He looks around and smiles. They’ve got a real family now, all of them. Guess you could say that the Winchester’s finally did get their apple pie life.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright let me know what you think. Should there be more of happy family times? Comment and let me know.  
> And just a break down in case it got confusing:  
> Dean and Cas got married in 2015 right after the SCOTUS decision. Like minutes after they heard it on the radio.  
> Ashton "Ash" and Joseph "Joe" are 7  
> Mary Ellen has just turned 2  
> Jessica "Jess" is around 4  
> and Bobby is almost 2


End file.
